Calvin and Hobbes' Adventures
by Search for Salvation
Summary: May continue... not sure
1. David strikes

****

This is a new story which will kind of be like Calvin and Hobbes the television series but not a television show

**Here it is!**

**David strikes Part 1**

Calvin was busy making a multiple layered PB&J sand which like they do in the Saturday morning cartoons, when his mom called him.

"Calvin where are you?" Calvin's mom yelled from the living room.

"In the kitchen making a PB&J sand which!" He hollered back.

Walking into the kitchen she said,"OK good while your at it can you make me a-" She suddenly stopped as she realized what Calvin was doing.

"CALVIN STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Calvin stopped and looked up at his mother.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked.

"Making a seven-layered PB&J, like I said I was." He replied

Calvin's mom's mouth hung open for a few seconds.

She then collected her thoughts and screamed, "TO YOUR ROOM NOW! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"Can I keep the sand which?" Calvin asked.

* * *

Calvin landed in his room with a big thump.

Muttering under his breath he retreated to his desk to work on his newest invention.

He grabbed a toaster and started to unscrew the screws when Hobbes came out from under the bed.

He was covered in a Hawaiian shirt and many of those bushy plastic flower necklaces.

"Why are you in your room? I thought you were fixing a sand which because you didn't like the pork at the Lu Aou."

"It was only half roasted!" Calvin pointed out.

"Anyways, what happened?"

"Mom went overboard."

"I could see that happening. After all you did make it more than two layers."

"I was hungry!"

"Whatever whats happening?" Hobbes inquired.

"Well, I'm making a new invent-"

Hobbes was gone with a _Wooosh_ of air and papers started fluttering.

Calvin sighed and went back to his invention.

Just then the phone rang.

With his screw driver in his mouth and two wires in his hands, he picked up the phone.

Somehow.

"So many distractions!" He said before he put the phone to his ear.

"_What_ in the world _do_ you want?" He asked irritated.

"Bad time? I'll call back later." The voice of Shannon, his crush ringing in his ears.

"Wait no, I'm sorry it's just Hobbes."

"No explanation needed."

Just as Calvin was going to say something witty he heard the sound of a can opener and heavy breathing.

"Hold on a second, I need to do something." He told Shannon.

* * *

Hobbes was in the Kitchen making a tuna sand which while eavesdropping on Calvin and Shannon's phone conversation.

"HOBBES YOU MANGY FUR BALL!" Calvin yelled, storming in through the door.

"Here comes the little love bird now," Hobbes said calmly.

Calvin's face turned completely red.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW, CARPET FACE!" Calvin screamed and launched himself at the "Carpet face".

"CALVIN STOP YELLING AT YOUR STUFFED DOLL!" His father yelled at him.

"He's _not_ stuffed, and he's_ not_ a doll," He said through gritted teeth,"The stuff Susie plays with is dolls!"

"Well than maybe you should take after her and be good!"

Calvin stormed off leaving a certain speechless tiger lying on the ground.

Hobbes hung up the phone.

* * *

After his argument with his dad and the conversation with Shannon he went back to working on his experiment.

"My Matrix-o-tron is almost complete, than I will be famous!" He said to himself.

"Hey Calvin-"

"AUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calvin yelled his heart pounding.

From Jason's perch on the window he uncovered his ears.

"Geeeeezzzz Calvin, do you do that to all your guests?"

"You surprised me," He said his heartbeat slowing down, "Now, what do you want?"

"Wanna watch "Apocalypse" with me?"

"No thanks, I got to finish this invention."

"C'mon, I get the special edition DVD!" He said waving it in Calvin's face temptingly.

"Oh alright."Calvin gave up.

* * *

"OH Ho ho! That was such a bad movie! Remember the part when-"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Uh Ohs, Gots to goes!" Calvin ran off to home.

* * *

Surprisingly when he got home he realized that it was Hobbes that was doing the screaming.

He ran in through the front door and was suddenly covered in green light.

Calvin slowly turned his head down.

He was floating.

And he couldn't move any part of his body but his head.

He turned his head slowly up so he was looking sideways he saw his best bud, Hobbes also engulfed in green light.

Hobbes was staring straight ahead.

Calvin turned so he could see what Hobbes was seeing.

Right in front of both of them was a Purple man standing with one Yeti leg and one Kangaroo leg, he- it had the torso of a Bear, and only to be described as a between a whale and a Rottweiler's face.

* * *

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was heard from miles away.

Jason jumped when he heard it.

Jason had been cleaning up his living room after the movie when he heard this plea for help.

Jason jumped the stairs three at a time and dashed into his room.

He came back out with a rain coat on and a Nerf dart gun in his hands.

The Nerf gun looked... modified.

It had, it was one of Calvin's earliest inventions. Modified to shoot lasers.

Jason jumped all the way down the stairs and grabbed a hard hat.

He put it on and swung open the door.

Standing there was Shannon about to knock on his door.

She was dressed in a rain coat also but she had a spearpoon, a spear that could shoot harpoons. Calvin had also built that one.

They raced out without even saying a word, because they both had the same thought on their mind, _Calvin's in trouble!_

Back at Calvin's house the alien was explaining everything.

* * *

"So your the 'Supreme Earth Potenate'?" The alien said looking Calvin up and down.

Calvin just gritted his teeth, trying his best to reach for his pocket where he stored his galxy remote.

The alien noticed somehow, maybe he could read brain waves.

"That won't work." The alien said in a voice that remind him of Gollum from Lord Of The Rings.

The alien pointed at the tube it was holding and said, "This is a mass diffusion beam. It lowers your mass so you float then it holds you in place. The only thing you can move is your head."

"Let me go you psychopathic deranged heap of animals!"

"And your mouth." The alien said sighing.

"Prepare to become engulfed in so much pain you won't ever be able to reproduce!"

Calvin was disgusted.

"What do you want?" Hobbes asked, surprisingly without cowardice.

"I want to rule your planet, after I have killed you I will declare I as their leader!"

"Not one of those again." Calvin exclaimed.

"One of what?" The alien looked confused.

* * *

Fortunately Shannon and Jason had heard most of this conversation.

They shrunk their weapons and pocketed them.

"Let's sneak in through the back."

And they were off.

* * *

"Why are we still here?"

"Because I'm waiting for my ship to come." He said looking to the skies.

Just then Calvin, Hobbes and the alien who's name was David were surrounded by blue light.

They started floating up towards the ceiling.

Calvin looked down when he heard a smash and saw Jason and Shannon standing there with their mouths open.

Then he looked up and found he was about to hit the ceiling but he didn't, they floated right through it.

In fact they floated through all the levels of the house.

They were in the moonlight now careening up towards a ship that looked like the emperor state building except sideways.

And then they entered the spacecraft.

* * *

"I was just about to hit the alien!" Jason complained.

"Stop whining, we have to save Calvin and Hobbes!"

"The box!" Jason exclaimed.

They looked at each other and sprinted up the stairs.

When they got into Calvin's room, they both put on goggles that came out of no where.

Jason Jumped into the front.

"Let me steer!" Shannon said impatiently.

"NO!"

"Now how do you start this thing." Jason muttered to himself.

"The START button you dim wit!"

"I knew that!"

Jason started up the box.

"Um... I guess I press this button." The button read "MORTAL AND UTTERLY DEFENSELESS DANGER"

The box bucked up and landed a few feet away.

Then it jumped and stayed in air.

It flew out the window rapidly.

"Let me steer!" Shannon demanded.

NO!"

* * *

After a few mishaps they were flying high over the city.

"Wow, that's beatiful." Shannon said looking down.

"Um thank you?" Said Jason confused.

"Not you you dim wit!" She said whapping him on the head.

Jason's head fell into the front of the box.

The box turned so that it was facing straight down.

The vehicle started plummeting like a rock.

And as you might imagine.

They were screaming like there lives were at stake.

They were.

Shannon pushed her arms to the front and turned the box up.

Shannon glared at Jason.

Jason just shrugged.

* * *

After a while Shannon piped up.

"Jason your obviously a horrible driver, let me drive"

"No I'm fine."

"You'll get us killed." She said plainly.

"Relax. I got this." He said leaning against the side of the box.

The box did a complete 180.

"Oh my god!"

Jason said hanging onto the edges.

"Shannon are you okay?"

No reply.

He looked behind him.

Shannon was falling.

* * *

_UUUUGHHHH that idiot! _She thought_, I knew I should have drived._

She took her spearpoon out of her pocket and shot it at the box.

The harpoon had a thick nylon string attached to it.

She started climbing.

* * *

"What have I done? I've killed Shannon! Calvin's gonna kill me. He's never gonna go on that date with her like he wanted to!"

"What was that?"

Jason turned around.

"Shannon! Wha ho how did you do that?"

She pulled out her spearpoon.

"Oh."

She turned the box right side up.

"I'm driving!"

There was no resistance.

* * *

A few minutes later they had come in view of the Giant alien space ship.

"Whoooooaaaaaaah!" Shannon awed.

"What?" Jason looked up,"Oh my god, that bird is huge!"

"No you nincompoop, the space ship."

"Oh yeah cool, whatever."

Shannon sped up the box so it was right on top of the cockpit.

"A sunroof?" Shannon pondered, looking over the ship.

"Maybe they like the view." Jason suggested.

Suddenly the box toppled over making the two passengers fall through the glass and into the cockpit.

An alien's voice hissed, "What are they doing here?"

"Queso a nadie?"

* * *

**Yep that was the first chapter. I know it was pretty long just deal with it. The next chapter will be written by Terminator Bunny 4.0 my brother. So look forward to that!**

**-Ultimacy on High-**


	2. David Strikes Part 2

**Well it is part 2 and I Ultimacy on High am writing it because my brother wants to write the next chapter.**

* * *

**David strikes**

"Aaron, put up the radar." David commanded.

What appeared on screen was not the radar but a tape.

"Ok this is my audition tape for the movie "Signs" as the alien."

And on went David saying weird growls and grunts.

David looked embarrased, if alien's could even do that.

"Turn it off!"

"What button is that?" Aaron asked.

"Just let me do it!"

After the screen had gone blank every alien in the cockpit started clapping.

David looked even more red.

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" David screamed.

They all obeyed.

David went over to Aaron.

"Let me put on the radar."

When David was messing with the buttons Aaron whispered in his ear, "I thought you were wonderful, Sir."

* * *

Calvin, Hobbes, Jason and Shannon were all locked up in the same cell.

"How are we gonna get out now?" Jason asked.

"Shut up, Calvin's thinking." Shannon snapped.

Indeed Calvin was thinking, in fact he was pacing around the minuscule cell.

"I've got it!" Calvin exclaimed.

"What?" They all asked.

" Queso a nadie means Cheese anyone?"

"UGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

A while later David came up to the bars.

"Ok young ones, I'm going to ask a couple questions and you're going to answer them truthfully."

"Over my dead body." Jason growled.

"We can have that arranged, now where were we oh yes," He said looking at Calvin," What were you reaching for earlier when I had you in the mass diffusion beam?"

Calvin was quiet.

David unlocked the cage and walked in.

He went over to Calvin and reached inside his pocket.

"What use is this?" He asked examining the RC remote.

"It's for my RC car." Calvin replied.

"Hmmmmm, I doubt that but we'll get the truth out of you later."

Instead of giving the remote back he took it with him.

* * *

"Get us out of here!" Shannon said to Calvin.

"I'm thinking! He took the only thing that could help us The Galaxy Remote!"

"Great we'll be stuck in here until they dissect us!" Hobbes moaned.

"And they're going to take over the planet!"

Everybody stared at Calvin.

* * *

"What? Isn't that important too?"

"Hey Shannon do you still have your spearpoon?" Calvin inquired.

"Uh yeah it's right here." She said pulling it out of her pocket.

"Good." He took it and started to unpick the lock.

Almost got it there.

He pushed the door open.

"You know that probably set off an alarm."

"I know." Calvin said grinning.

Calvin then closed the cell door and locked it.

Keith, an alien on the space ship came over to look at it.

He saw nothing had happened and checked the lock.

Calvin repeated this process over an over until everybody on the ship thought it was a malfunction.

Calvin then unlocked it one last time.

That time everybody went out with Calvin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jason asked.

"A movie."

* * *

The group was calmy strolling down the hallway.

Calvin had put on some dance music from his Galaxy Remote.

So they were actually dancing down the hallway.

An alien passed them.

He looked at them and said, "You must be the interns, nice to meet you."

"Uh thank you."

"My name is Ben. What's yours?"

They all of course gave fake names.

"And it's nice to meet you too Hulk Hogan." He finished.

* * *

Soon the gang came to a room that had a tight security lock.

Since the alien's were such moron's they had left the door opened.

They went into the room.

"There is nothing here!" Jason said leaning against a wall.

Apparently he had pushed a button because just then a wall circulated around the room.

"Awesome!" Calvin yelled.

Because before them was none other but the weapons room.

* * *

The gang was now headed down a hallway that looked just like all the other aliens.

An alien popped up.

"Ooooooh your on night shift. I feel sorry for you. Give my regards to Toby he's having a bad day." The alien said then passed through.

"Guess we're on night shift."

* * *

Toby was having a bad day.

An incredibly bad day.

"My girlfriend dumped me, and then I got demoted and..." And so on and so on.

"Yeah that's great," Calvin interrupted, "Where's the cockpit?"

"That way." The monster said pointing towards the front of the ship.

"Figures."

* * *

"So here is the plan. We're gonna burst in and demand our freedom. Then we're gonna get the Galaxy remote back and defeat them if they don't give us our freedom."

"Simple."

The gang was standing outside the door to the cockpit.

Calvin kicked the door open and walked in.

Everybody was staring at him.

"Where's David?" Calvin said looking around.

"He's going to check on the prisoners." One alien said.

"Gosh!"

They ran back to the end of the ship.

"There... huff huff... you... huff...are." Jason said panting.

"Wait arent you supposed to be in your cell?"

"Yeah and we're not so what?" Calvin asked.

"Well um here goes the big fight scene."

David struck out a fist.

It didn't reach.

Jason got out his gun and shot.

"Yeah we're not really meant for fight scenes."

"Yeah so let's just go to the cockpit and get it over with."

When they got to the cockpit Calvin told David to stay where he was.

Then Calvin, Hobbes, Jason and Shannon backed out of the room.

Calvin kicked the door opened and demanded his freedom.

"No."

"Um please?"

"No!"

Calvin ran up and started messing with the controls.

"Hey don't do that!"

Calvin brought up the video of David auditioning.

"If you don't give me back the Galaxy Remote I'll put this on DVD."

"So that's what you call this infernal device."

"Did you hear me I'll put it on DVD!"

David seemed to realize the state of the situation.

"Fine," he said throwing it to Calvin, "I De-stabilized it anyways!"

Calvin just grinned, "Galaxy Remote, stabilize."

"Stabilizing."

Calvin was grinning ear to ear.

David had his jaw to the floor.

"Stabilized."

"Galaxy Remote?"

"Yes?"

"Blast this guy to the moon!'

"Which one?"

"Uhhh I don't know the farthest one away from here."

"That would take to much battery."

Calvin was getting annoyed.

"Just blast him to any moon!" He growled.

"Specify sector."

"Ugggghhhhh just do it!"

Suddenly a purple ray of light shot out of the tip out of the RC Remote.

It hit David in the chest and sent him flying into the window.

The window cracked and David was immediately sucked out.

He fell to the Earth.

They were still on Earth what a miracle.

Through the hole in the window they climbed out.

Calvin went through the menu on the Galaxy Remote.

He pressed the homing device button.

Immediately the box came, they all jumped inside though it was a little cramped.

The box slowly started falling to the ground.

"Calvin, we're falling!" Exclaimed Hobbes.

"I know. I want to see if David is alive."

Hobbes groaned.

* * *

Back on the ground, they began searching.

After an hour they gave up.

"Looks like he's dead."

How little they knew.

Calvin checked the GPS on his Remote.

"Hmmmmm, looks like we're in Great Britain."

"Oh great, Britain." Jason exclaimed.

"That's what I said."

* * *

Back at home they were playing a Poker game.

"I fold."

"I'll take two."

"Eat it, Baby Straight!"

Yep everything was back to normal.

**

* * *

**

Done, Whhhhooooooo that was exhausting!

**-Ultimacy on High-**


	3. Are you sure?

****

Ultimacy on High here again but that is because I have this awesome idea for this chapter.

* * *

**Are you sure?**

Calvin had just woken up and was now getting dressed.

"This is gonna be a great day Hobbes!" He said excitedly.

Hobbes was leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... yeah, because it's summer, and it's a Friday so we're gonna do something really fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, stop asking that!"

"OK." Hobbes said and left the room.

Calvin was confused, but that didn't stop him.

He walked downstairs where he saw his mother and father sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Mom, I would like some toast and jam with a bit of orange juice."

This was daily routine, Calvin would demand breakfast and his mother would tell him to get it himself.

But that's not what she said.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"OK."

"Huh?"

Calvin was now horribly confused.

His mom walked past him.

She made his breakfast and he ate it quickly and silently.

"I'm going outside!"

"Are you sure?" His mother asked.

Calvin just walked out.

* * *

He dashed over to Jason's house.

Ding... ding... ding... dong... ding, his doorbell rang.

Jason answered.

"Hello?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just let me in!"

* * *

Calvin was now sitting on Jason's living room couch telling Jason about what had happened.

Jason listened patiently.

"And now what I am asking you is will you try and help me figure out what is going on?"

"Are you sure?"

Calvin's back straightened, his teeth gritted, his mouth shaped like a banana facing down and his eyes squinted in rage.

"Yes." He growled.

* * *

Calvin was now back in his room.

Jason was waiting outside.

He was groping around his room for the Galaxy Remote.

He salvaged under his bed, nothing.

He checked in all his drawers, nothing.

He checked everywhere, nothing.

Suddenly a beep came from behind him.

He whirled around.

Sitting right on his desk was the Galaxy Remote.

He was sure he hadn't seen it there before.

He reached out and opened the holographic menu.

"Galaxy Remote, scan for radioactive activity within a 40-mile radius." He commanded.

"Are you sure_?"_

"Yes, I'm freakin sure!"

"Scanning."

Calvin waited patiently.

"Scanning."

"Data achieved."

"Processing data in a readable form."

"May I read the data?"

"Affirmative."

Nothing happened.

"Well can you bring up the data."

"Are you sure?"

"Bring up the data!"

The chart was brought up and shown on the holographic screen.

Calvin's mouth dropped.

"420,000,000 volts of radioactive activity!"

"Can you teleport me to the place where all this is happening?"

"Are you su-"

"Yes I'm sure." He cut off.

* * *

"Whoooaaah."

Calvin was in an abandoned warehouse 5 miles away from his house.

Surrounding him was a bunch of electronics.

There were buttons, panels, dials, screens and a lot more confusing stuff.

"I'm in geek heaven!" Calvin awed.

"Affirmative." The Galaxy Remote responded.

"Shut up."

"Are you sure you don't mean shut down?"

"Yeah, whatever shut down!" Calvin was getting aggravated.

"Are you sure?"

"FRICKIN' YES!"

The Galaxy Remote shut down and all was quiet except from the whirring noises, bleeps and other noises coming from the machines.

"Finally," Calvin muttered under his breath.

* * *

He had been searching the place up and down but found nothing but computers.

Calvin had no idea why all the radioactivity was emitting from this one spot.

"There aren't even extra-terrestrials here!" Calvin said to himself.

"Quite so!"

Calvin whirled around.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary... besides the obvious.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Calvin demanded.

"Why I am your worst nightmare!" The voice said out of nowhere.

"I highly doubt that!" Calvin said.

"Indeed? And why is that?"

"Because _I am_ your worst nightmare!"

He turned around and fired a shot from his Galaxy Remote.

"Umph." Said a shadowed figure falling to the ground.

"How did you do that?"

"I heard your footsteps."

"Yes? Well this might be the last thing you ever hear!"

"And why is that?" Calvin said smirking.

"Because I control your only weapon."

Suddenly the Remote flew out of Calvin's hands into the hands of... himself?

Calvin gasped.

"I am your silhouette! I am shadow Calvin! I am you!" He said pointing at Calvin.

"But your just a shadow! How can you do that?"

Shadow Calvin was all black. No physical features except the outline of Calvin's body.

"This has to be a nightmare!" Calvin said to himself.

"Indeed! And I control it!"

"What?" Calvin yelled. "This is my dream and _your_ controlling it!"

"Yes." Shadow Calvin looked bored.

Calvin started snickering.

"What is so funny?" Shadow Calvin asked sternly.

"What are you gonna do? Make me wet my bed?" Calvin said between laughter.

"Oh much worse!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm going to kill you." He said looking at his panels.

"But this is a dream!"

"Ever heard of killing people in their sleep?"

Calvin looked horrified.

"Galaxy Remote blaster level 1 set for Calvin." Calvin's silhouette said.

A lightning bolt blasted out of the antenna and shocked Calvin.

"Blaster level 2." He said grinning.

**_BRZZAP!_**

Calvin's body was flung once into the air.

"Blaster level 3!" The maniac smiled, stepping forward.

"This is your worst and last nightmare! Fear with your life!" Shadow Calvin yelled laughing.

"Blaster level 4!"

Calvin's body failed into the air, his limbs going everywhere.

"Blaster level 5!"

Calvin's body jolted and he landed on his face.

"Level 6 will kill you, Calvin! This is your dream! You didn't even get to say good bye to your friends!"

"This is my dream! _I_ control it not you!" Calvin yelled standing up shakily.

Shadow Calvin's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Blaster level 6!" He shouted.

"Anything can happen in dreams!" Calvin said before the blast hit him.

Instead of falling dead, Calvin stood erect.

Calvin had absorbed the blast.

"Anything can happen." Calvin kept repeating.

Calvin's hair spikes grew to the size of telephone poles.

"Anything can happen."

Calvin swung his head knocking his reflection into a wall.

"Anything can happen."

Calvin teleported to the feet of his enemy.

"Anything can happen."

Calvin's fist started shaking with electricity and fire.

"Anything can happen."

Calvin punched Shadow Calvin's face.

Leaving a crater in which Shadow Calvin was lying.

"ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!" Calvin screamed and shot the level 6 blast at Shadow Calvin leaving an empty crater.

Calvin smiled, then fainted.

* * *

"Calvin wake up!"

Calvin came to sitting in his bed, Hobbes was standing over him.

"What happened?" Calvin asked groggily.

"You were yelling in your sleep!"

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

**Heh heh I quite like this chapter I dont know why but it just appeals to me!**

**-Ultimacy on High-**


	4. ADRENALINE

**Yay... I thought of this one on a cruise ship and I quite like the idea**

* * *

**Excellerate**

Calvin was home early from school today.

It was an early release day so naturally he just hid in his room the whole day.

When his mom came home from Grocery shopping Calvin greeted her by the front door.

"Calvin what are you doing home?"

"It's an early release day!" Calvin said excited.

"Oh yes... I forgot."

Calvin's mom's face darkened and she slid into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ooooohhhh you should of seen the look on her face!" Said Calvin catching Hobbes up.

"Yeah just shut up my shows almost over." Hobbes said.

"Fine."

Calvin just sat and watched till the end of the show.

"Oh crap! I hate cliff hangers!" Hobbes fumed.

"Yes we do." Calvin and Hobbes said roboticly turning towards the narrator.

"Ok now can I tell you what happened?"

"Sure," Hobbes said turning towards Calvin.

"Okay you can tell-"

Calvin wasn't even listening.

He was transfixed on the television.

"Get the last box of Chocalate Frosted Sugar Bombs **EXTREME!**"

The tele screamed in Calvin's face.

The next second Calvin was racing down the street.

The next second he was back in the living room eating a bowl of the previously advertised cereal.

"Wow that was one burst of adrenaline!"

"What the heck is adrenaline?"

* * *

Calvin was now up in his room working on an invention after Hobbes had explained the idea of adrenaline to him.

Adrenaline is basically a rush of energy that you get when your life's in danger, to save your tin can.

Or in Calvin's case when he wanted something really badly he would get it.

Calvin was drinking decaf out of a mug that he got from the Kennedy space center.

It said, "What part of," Then it had this really long eqaution about how to launch things into orbit on it,"Don't you understand?" and on the back it said, "It's only rocket science!" Than it explained the eqaution, so obviously it was Calvin's favorite mug.

Hobbes was walking into the room when he saw Calvin at his desk hunched over something.

And Hobbes walked out.

"Come back in here Hobbes!" Said Calvin not even looking up.

Nothing happened.

"That lazy son of a-" Said Calvin muttering under his breath and he flipped the switch on his invention.

* * *

Hobbes was sitting in the living room doodling on one of Calvin's favorite comics.

The next second the comic book was laying on the floor, the marker shoved up Hobbes' nose, and Hobbes himself was hanging from the cealing.

Calvin was standing right in front of him and glaring up at him.

"How... how... how the heck did you do that?"

Calvin held up a wrist watch.

"Um time travel?" Hobbes guessed.

"No you nit-wit it's an Adrenaline Dangerously Re-instated Exceleration Not-Applicable Live Incinirated Nocturnal Excellarator. A.D.R.E.N.A.L.I.N.E. for short."

"Oh ok." Hobbes said nodding.

"You don't get it do you?"

"No." Said Hobbes shaking his head.

"It is an adrenaline enhancer."

"Like you need more of that!" Hobbes muttered under his breath.

"What was that carpet face? You wanna' go!?" Calvin screamed outraged.

"CALVIN SHUT THE !#$ UP!" Calvin's dad screamed even louder.

Thus resulting Calvin to press his wristwatch's button and appear a second later five feet away.

"What did you do?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin started smiling, looked up at Hobbes and pulled the marker out of his nose.

"You'll see!"

**"CAAAAAAAALLLLLLVVVVVINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"**

Calvin's dad was 100 miles away in Arazona hanging from a tree, being swatted by a bear who was looking for a jar of peanut butter in his Dad's pants.

Calvin called Jason and Shannon over while his mom called the cops.

"You're probably wondering why I've gathered you here today, (I've always wanted to say that!) Anyways, I made a new invention!"

Jason jumped behind the couch while Shannon fell to her knees screaming, "OH GOD, DON'T HURT ME!"

"CALVIN!! TELL YOU'RE FREINDS TO SHUT THE !#$ UP!" Calvin's mom screamed annoyed.

THus resulting Calvin to press his wristwatch's button and appear a second later five feet away.

"What did you do?" Jason and Shannon asked in unison.

Calvin started smiling, looked at them and promptly said...

"You'll see!"

* * *

"**CAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**I liked it.**

**Even though it's short.**

**-Ultimacy on High**


End file.
